


Hatoful Headcanons

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Hatoful Headcanons, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend Spoilers, Search Histories, Would you smooch a ghost?, shuu being shuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: A bunch of random headcanons and fun stuff for one of my favorite fandoms.





	1. Search History Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As some of you know, I'm a little preoccupied right now, but here are some more finds from my Google Docs and Word folders!

Sakuya  
  
-how to fight your dad  
-how do you know you’re gay  
-how to assimilate into mongrel society  
-how to become a ninja  
-how to succeed as a musician  
-can I be a musician and a ninja  
-what is a meme  
-is a cheerleader the same thing as a general  
-is a cheerleader the same thing as a ninja  
-what is a weaboo  
  
Ryouta  
  
-calming meditations for when your friends and classmates and teachers are all literally insane  
-dresses on sale  
-do I have time for a relationship  
-webmd what is wrong with my stomach  
-how much do organs sell for on the black market  
-what organs are unnecessary for life  
-what is true pudding  
-7 mysteries of St. Pidgeonation’s  
-dr iwamine shuu facebook  
-how to tell if people are actually going missing from your school  
-how to keep a teacher awake in class  
-how to tell if the library is haunted  
-is sleep really necessary for survival  
  
Okosan  
  
-Coo  
-Coooo coo  
-COOO!!  
-coooooooo  
-Coooo?  
  
Yuuya  
  
-mission impossible theme 10 hours  
-styling gel  
-james bond theme 10 hours  
-hot singles in my area  
-singles in my area  
-singles  
-how to dispose of bodies  
-what chemicals could be used to poison me  
-how to tell if you’ve been poisoned  
-actually how illegal is it to kill someone  
-how difficult is it to kill someone  
-how to bond with your sibling  
-womanizer Britney Spears 10 hours  
  
Anghel  
  
-what is dissasocciative personality disorder and why does everyone think I have it  
-how to flirt with girls  
-proof magic is real  
-proof angels are real  
-how to make a cool entrance  
-how much do windows cost  
-how to avoid bleeding out  
-eBay gently used manga  
-copic pens cheap  
-how to avoid getting blood on drawings  
-is blood against St. Pidgeonation’s dress code  
-how to commune with spirits  
-how to flirt with spirits  
-I see dead people?!?!?!?!?!?  
-what is it called when you are dating a ghost  
  
Nageki  
  
-test 123  
-why can I use computers if I’m a ghost  
-why can some people see me now  
-how to pass on  
-why can’t I pass on!?!?!??,  
-cool things to do when you’re non-corporeal and stuck on earth  
-what is a meme  
-vine compilation for ghosts  
-long vine compilations  
-vine compilations for when you were used as a carrier for a biological weapon and so you set yourself on fire to save the whole human race but now you’re stuck in high school forever  
-2048  
  
Shuu  
  
-how to clear search history  
-fun classical instrumental music to murder people to  
-how to tell if you are being monitored by enemy spies  
-is it weird to want to kill the one you love  
-romantic dinner ideas for two  
-is it still cannibalism if he was a different species  
-how much do human parts go for on the black market


	2. Phone Headcanons

Sakuya  
-has an iPhone  
-it has one of those pop-socket things bc he thinks he's being rebellious  
-brings it EVERYWHERE  
-is one of those people who can text at the speed of light  
-leaves people on read

Ryouta  
-has custom ringtones for all his friends (and his not-friends)  
-never has his phone on Do Not Disturb  
-will always reply to anyone who texts him  
-loses his cell quite a bit

Anghel  
-did not have a phone  
-Hiyoko and the other sophomores chipped in to get him one at sophomore graduation...with mixed results  
-mainly uses it to access DeviantArt  
-(he has a premium membership)

Nageki  
-died about five years ago, during the glory days of the iPhone 4s  
-thinks the new phones "look weird" and are "too big and flat"  
-when someone first told him that phones didn't have headphone jacks anymore, he vanished for four days without talking to anyone.  
-is kind of annoyed that he can't have a phone but doesn't show it

Yuuya  
-has a crapton of Spotify playlists  
-has the contact information of a lot of Dove Party members, but under fake contact names that make them seem like his ex-lovers  
-he also uses lots of emojis in his contact names  
-texts Sakuya a lot

Okosan  
-has a Samsung with no case  
-has literally flung it off of buildings and it has not broken (yet)  
-likes to get into flame wars over pudding on Twitter and Instagram (but usually gets mocked over his archaic language use)  
-tried to search for pudding backgrounds for his phone, but none of them reflected the True Pudding, so the current background is Ryouta smacking a punkgeon in the face as Cooline because he was being a jerk  
-everyone knows that it's the best background

Shuu  
-has a frigging Nokia  
-no one knows how it's still in such good shape  
-only uses it to contact Hawk Party members  
-has Tohri's number blocked  
-really has basically everyone blocked tbh  
-would probabally switch to Apple just so he could leave the Hawks on read.

Fake!Kazuaki (Hitori as Kazuaki)  
-his phone is always on Do Not Disturb  
-if he misses your call then he won't call you back  
-actually uses the real Kazuaki's phone  
-he still has Candy Crush on his phone, back from when it was Kazuaki's  
-can't bring himself to delete it  
-keeps deleting and un-deleting his old message logs with Kazuaki  
-has a wallet/phone case

Real!Kazuaki   
-has lots of easy puzzle games on his phone at first  
-eventually becomes very good at them  
-tried to block off the internet because his own search history scared him  
-his screen had lots of cracks because he was always too scared to go to the Apple store (the first thing Hitori did after he died was go get it repaired)  
-never had to use Do Not Disturb, no one ever called him before he met Hitori  
-Hitori's ringtone on his phone was the instrumental to "I Can't Help Falling in Love"


End file.
